


A Series of Unfortunate Events

by lucifer_dogfish



Series: Isn't He Lovely? [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Long-Suffering Miya Atsumu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifer_dogfish/pseuds/lucifer_dogfish
Summary: Atsumu.exe has stopped working
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Hyakuzawa Yuudai, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Isn't He Lovely? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120334
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	A Series of Unfortunate Events

Though he wasn’t at Shouyo-kun’s level of adherence to his sleep schedule, Atsumu was usually asleep before 11 PM. The Vabo-chan clock at the bedside table showed him that it was now two o’clock in the morning.

It hasn’t affected his plays, but sooner or later it would. Just recently, Hinata had been elected to approach him during break (the team says Atsumu wouldn’t dare snap at him) to ask why he’d been "cranky" to which he replied _‘s nothing, just running low on sleep, Sho-kun._

“ _Oh.”_ Then he touched the back of his hand to his forehead and neck. “ _You don’t seem sick, but want me to come over? Let me cook you dinner too!_ ”

Of course, he said yes. The food was delicious, and he was finally able to sleep like a baby (he sometimes liked being the little spoon). But the blissful night didn’t last after that. He’d been running on three or four hours of sleep for almost two weeks now. His stupid brain just wouldn’t shut up when he was alone since _that_ incident.

**I.**

With his own spare keys to Shouyo-kun’s apartment, he invites himself in to surprise him with his presence. He was supposed to be on his way to Hyogo then, but stupid ‘Samu had to reschedule their trip to tomorrow when something came up at the restaurant.

Okay, he takes it back. Just plain ‘Samu. _Not stupid_. It was a bonus for Atsumu since he gets to spend more time with Shouyo-kun—his _boyfriend_ of 21 days and counting. Let’s just say they were still in their honeymoon phase.

“Shouyo-kun, I’m here!,” he sings into the living room.

A head full of bright orange hair and a bright smile pops up from the bedroom. “Ah! Atsumu-san! I thought—”

“’Samu was held up so here I am!,” Atsumu brightly says as another head—which reminds him of the pudding, with a sticky note saying _OSAMU,_ that had been the subject of a few scuffles back in their teens—popped up behind Hinata.

“Great! Oh, I’m not saying that I wanted Osamu-san to be swamped with work or anything!,” Hinata bashfully interjects then continues, "Kenma! This is Miya Atsumu-san, my boyfriend--'Tsumu, this is Kenma, my best friend!“

"We've met before, Shouyo."

"I know, but this is your first time meeting him as my boyfriend, hehe," Hinata says as he grins. _Agh, my heart!_ Atsumu tamps down the urge to hold his hand to his chest.

Then the rest of what he said registers in his brain. Oh. OH. Hinata had told him that his best friend Kenma was dropping by to sleepover. Apparently, game nights (though irregular since both had busy schedules) with this Kenma was a sacred tradition since he came back from Brazil. At that time, Atsumu was glad Hinata had someone to keep him company while he was out. It completely slipped his mind that Hinata’s time would be occupied today.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to try. "Mind if I join you guys for a bit?"

Hinata looks to Kenma. "...Up to you, Shouyo. It's your house."

"Okay, if you're sure... Maybe you want to use Tsumu in your stream later too? He's funny--oh, have you eaten, 'Tsumu? Let me just get us some more snacks—Kenma, would you mind moving the game to the living room instead?”

“One at a time, Shouyo. And no, not at all,” Atsumu can hear the fondness in the guy’s voice. –But ‘Shouyo’? Well...maybe he'd just learn to share. He's the best friend (in loose terms, as it seems to be more of a category instead of a designated position) after all.

When Shouyo-kun was out of sight, _Kenma_ turned to him with dead eyes. “Minus ten points.”

Throughout the morning, Atsumu felt his right side getting colder. Hinata was seated between them while playing (and sucking at or was Kenma just too good?) games. Atsumu played some too but said blonde opted to subtly refuse the next time when he felt Kenma’s eyes on his person again and saw the cat-eyed guy put up his palm open wide then gestured a thumbs down.

When they were left alone again as Hinata took a trip to the loo with a " _gosh, I think I had too much lemonade_ ".

Kenma had been focused on playing still. Atsumu didn't think the guy even blinked.

"...You know it's unbecoming to be so clingy."

"Who, me?"

"Should I have been talking to Oikawa then?"

"NO! I'm the legal boyfriend!” _Why’d Argentina have to come up here?!_ “And 'm not being clingy. What I said about 'Samu was true, but I might have forgotten you guys planning this hangout since last month…" Atsumu trails off as he averts his eyes.

"But now you know." Kenma said with finality.

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Atsumu really didn't, but somehow everything that comes out of his mouth managed to sound abrasive.

"Minus ten points. Shouyo could do much better. Haa…" Wow. There wasn’t much tone to his reply but even his twin didn’t manage to sound as exasperated at him as this guy.

He knew it himself that Hinata had that effect on people. There was at least one from each team in the league who wanted to crush him and at the same time have a crush on him. But it was game over for them ‘cuz _he_ chose _me_.

But what the heck did Kenma mean? Was he scoring Atsumu as a boyfriend for Shouyo-kun? If so, he's down by 25 points. Was him intruding on their time together on the Not-To-Do list in the boyfriend manual?

"Just curious. How many points did I have to begin with?"

Kenma looks at him and he thinks _ah, I was right_.

"Zero."

 _Fuck_.

He never cared for others' opinions before, but this was _the_ best friend (he's not sure who's first between him and Tobio-kun). He won't change how he is, but he can be understanding. Plus, impressing him was kinda a rite of passage.

The two had been quiet until Hinata was back, and Atsumu made a show of just getting off his phone and said, "Hey, Shou-kun, 'Samu says he needs backup so I gotta go, sorry."

"It's alright, 'Tsumu. Text me when you get there, okay? Take care!" Hinata goes on his tiptoes and kisses his cheek.

Atsumu eyes threaten to sweat at the action, but he settles with a bear hug instead. "Will do. See you next week."

A few minutes later, Hinata receives a text:

> **Tsumu ♡**
> 
> _Ordered some apple pie for you guys. Will be there in T-20 minutes. Enjoy :*_

Atsumu smiles to himself. Proud that his social media stalki--investigating prowess came in handy today.

**II.**

Hinata was making dinner when he realized he was missing some ingredients, so being the lovely boyfriend that he is, Atsumu volunteers himself to go and get them. It certainly didn’t have anything to do with his lack of skills in the cooking department.

As he was fixing his stuff inside of his eco bag (courtesy of Hinata—otherwise he would’ve carried all of it in his arms) at the counter, he overhears a bunch of guys talk over the next counter. Can’t blame him for listenin’ since they weren’t actually whispering.

One of ‘em mopes, “Kill me now. I’m a loser,” and sniffs. _Is he cryin_ _g?_

“What do you say we listen to you over drinks tonight? Get your lady love out of your system?”

“Wha--! She isn’t. She chose somebody else. But I thought we were it, y’know? And--,” _Yup he’s crying,_ Atsumu notes as he surreptitiously looks over them now. Other customers were also starting to notice the display.

His friends scramble to calm him down. Then the friend in a red hoodie exclaims, “Cheer up! You’ll meet someone who’s gonna be it for you! I can introduce you to some girls I kno—”

He dabs at his face as he says, “No. I’m telling you, man, she’s _it_ for me. But now I guess I wasn’t _it_ for her. Damn.”

The other guys punch his arm and gesticulates as if to say _idiot, fix it!!_ And so frantically, the blonde guy next to him tries to. “Uh…It’s not like they’re married! You never know, y’know? It’s not the end dude. You still have a chance. Right, guys?” The lot of them affirmed his statement, seeing that the guy stopped crying and looked hopeful again.

_Huh. What a bunch of barbarians._ _Good luck with that pal._ Well, that was entertaining for a while but as much as he’d want to listen to the drama (not really) in front of him, he’s finished paying and was ready to go. His brain didn’t have room for this kind of thing.

More importantly, Shouyo-kun’s cooking was waiting for him at home.

* * *

With dinner in their hands, the two of them sit on the couch for once—there was a V. League match tonight. The affair was filled with praise for the food then commentary on the game itself ' _ack, Hyakuzawa-san's blocks look so high!'_ and _‘he totally could’ve set that much higher’_ complete with Hinata’s sound effects. Atsumu loved moments like this.

The Railway Warriors win. At the courtside, the camera focuses on some of the Warriors. The reporter has been interviewing the captain about tonight’s game, then shifts her attention to the tall guy from earlier. Hinata was humming a song back in the kitchen while washing his hands.

“Hyakuzawa Yuudai-san. You’re team has been on a winning streak this season! What inspires you to play?”

“…”

“Hyakuzawa-san?”

One of the warriors, the setter, pipes in, “Sorry! Our middle blocker is kinda reserved. Please excuse him!”

“…It was someone I met in high school,” Hyakuzawa says in his deep voice.

_I never thought I’d get something like this from Hyakuzawa-san!_ He’d never talked much before. With stars in her eyes, the reporter asks, “Oh! Who is that special someone? Can you tell us more why they inspire you?”

“I guess… I’ve only been playing volleyball for half a year then but looking back, I was a cocky bastard. We only met two times. It was wakeup call, after the first one. The second was like a bucket of ice cold water,” Hyakuzawa says with a smile on his face, smaller than when they won the match but somehow, no less brighter.

In the background, The Warriors have their mouths gaping open. _Did a curse word just leave Hyakuzawa’s mouth just now? More importantly, does Hyakuzawa have a girlfriend?! Wait—is that how you describe meeting your lover?_

“That’s quite the description! They really seem to have made an impression on you, Hyakuzawa-san. I think all of us here and your fans would like to know more about it!”

Just then, their manager rushes forward to whisper to the TV crew. “I’m very sorry, but we have to get going soon.”

Mizutani Amami would never let something as big as this news slip by her fingers so in a last ditch effort, she asks, “Then before we end, would you like to greet them while you’re on camera?” _If I had even just the name, I can surely come up with more leads…_

Hyakuzawa Yuudai blinks then faces the camera. “I never got to say this before, but thank you, Hinata.” The camera pans out slowly.

Huh? Atsumu almost chokes on a broccoli. Hinata runs back with a glass of water and ask “Are you okay, Atsumu-san?!,” while rubbing his back.

“I’m fine. Just almost went down the wrong pipe. Thanks,” he says as he accepts the glass from him.

“Okay, good,” he catches a glimpse of the TV, “—Ack! I can’t believe I missed the interview, and they seemed to have featured Hyakuzawa-san too!”

Atsumu chokes on his water.

**III.**

The Jackals were in Sendai for three days for a practice match/camp with the Sendai Frogs. Practice matches between V-League teams were rare, so everyone seemed to be excited, especially with the Frogs rumored to be closer to becoming a Division 1 team.

Bokuto, in particular, seemed to be more hyper than usual. “We’re gonna see Tsukki!! My _kouhai!_ ” On the other hand, Atsumu was psyched too, discounting the fact that his Shouyo-kun wasn’t with him today. _He’d be here tomorrow, ‘Tsumu, then you can set to him to your heart’s content._ He was feeling recharged from having been formally introduced to the Hinata family the weekend before.

The surprise comes in the afternoon. The VC Date municipal team originally had been scheduled for a friendly practice match with the Frogs too, to which the Jackals say _the more, the merrier!_

Atsumu leaves feeling impressed. Seems to him that having matches with non-Division 1 teams payoff too. It also doesn’t help that he’s proved that _he’s_ the best setter in the area. No, it doesn’t inflate his ego. Nope.

He whistles as he leaves the locker room, opting to not stay for extra practice so he could fetch Hinata from his home in Miyagi then take him to the inn where the team was staying.

“Miya-san, wait up!,” a blonde with three black tufts in the middle runs up to him followed by the white haired guy that was pretty good for a blocker of a municipal team. “Aone-san here has something to give you.” Then Aone made eye contact with Koganegawa and the latter nods.

“Please pass this on to Hinata,” Aone hands over what looked like a box of fancy tea then proceeds to bow a bit in thanks—to which Atsumu feels compelled to bow as well—and then he was off.

“Huh.”

Koganegawa laughs a bit. “Sorry. Our Aone-san is a man of a few words. He said that tea was great for fatigue and wanted to give that to Hinata when he knew he was recovering from being sick last week.”

“Ya got all that from the staring?”

“Yup!” Okay, so maybe they have a _not-twin_ telepathy too.

“How do you guys know Shouyo-kun? Who are ya guys again?” It was out of his mouth before the thought that he might have been rude registers. But then again, he had no filter to begin with and the guy didn’t seem offended at least.

“We’re from Dateko, we played Karasuno a bunch of times since we were both in the same prefecture,” Koganegawa

“Ah, right. Nice to meet ya. Then ‘scuse me, I’m off to go pick up Shouyo-kun. I’ll be sure to give this to him. Tell Aone-kun thanks for me.”

On the bus, Atsumu peeks into the box. He was the kid who couldn't for Christmas morning to open his presents, to his parents’ chagrin.

A white card was slipped in the sleeve and the box itself. _I hope you’re feeling better._ _I look forward to playing against you again tomorrow._

Lying down on his futon, a conversation he had incidentally eavesdropped on suddenly pops up as he was falling asleep. _It’s not like they’re married_

But he was much too tired that night and the thought had already slid off his mind when morning came.

* * *

Though the opponents had given them a hard time, the Jackals had been on fire again on the second day of the practice matches. The team was complete this time, and they were able to practice different lineups.

Hinata was on the other side of the net catching up with his friends from high school—the tall salty blonde guy from Karasuno, Koganegawa, Aone, and another guy with close-cropped blonde hair that had black streaks on the side whose serves were nasty. The rest of the Jackals were spread out and chatting with the other players or the coaches.

He was drinking some water—when he hears Hinata squeak out in surprise, _"Oh, Hyakuzawa-san! How come you're here? GWAAH!! Have you gotten taller? We watched your recent match and..._ "—and then suddenly he isn't. The water sprays from his lips before he hacks up a lung trying to get the water that did get in to pass down his esophagus.

_"I heard you guys were in town, so I dropped by."_ The titan replied.

_'You guys' as in Hinata..?_ A brief memory comes to his mind. 

_It's not like they're married It's not like they're married It's not like they're married_

_Thank you, Hinata_

Then Koganegawa exclaims as if he had made a discovery, "It feels like the Shiratorizawa training camp again, right?!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Salty-kun says with exasperation. Atsumu was straining his ears to listen more. Sho-kun had mentioned some of it to the team before but didn’t elaborate much and just mentioned he’d been the ball boy.

"Mop that up right now or you're dead." Sakusa glares at him like he was an insect under his shoe before he relocates to a corner away from people.

By the time he got back with the mop, their little crowd had dispersed. _Damn you, Omi!_

* * *

Atsumu corners Koganegawa after dinner. He definitely didn't lie in wait until he was alone. The loud setter seemed to be the most outgoing of the group aside from Shouyo-kun. He was confident that he'd be forthcoming with all the things Atsumu wanted to know.

"Hey, Koganegawa-kun. Who's that tall guy earlier? Hyakuzawa."

"Atsumu-san! Hey! He's a player for the Railway Warriors. You didn't know?," Kogane ask with a tilt of his head.

"Wha? Of course I do. I meant how did you guys know him? What was that training camp thing ya said?"

Kogane, the chatterbox that he is, doesn't disappoint. Atsumu leaves the conversation drained and knowing a lot more about every player in that one training camp than he would've cared to, but he got what he wanted.

The Hyakuzawa dude doesn't seem to be a threat at the moment (he looked like a decent guy) but he'd keep his eyes slightly peeled.

_It's not like they're married_

_It's not like they're married, you still have a chance!_

Atsumu falls into a restless sleep. 

**IV.**

"Please, _please_ tell me you're not gonna ask him to marry you just because you think somebody's gonna steal him away."

The blonde twin shoots up from his slouched position on the counter. "'Course not!! He deserves better than that! What do ya take me for, 'Samu?!"

"Then what was your point in telling me this long ass story after barging in on a busy workday?"

"Ya had me wait after the lunch rush though. Me, your favorite brother."

"Your fault. Some of us are busy unlike some people." Osamu wipes the counter where Atsumu's face was earlier. "So if yer done, please leave. That thing you call a face sitting on top of yer neck is bad for business."

"I'm not done. What should I do, 'Samu?"

Osamu stops with organizing the condiment tray. His lesser twin was really polluting the air in his establishment with his moping...and the brat sounded genuinely upset that he didn't even seem to hear him insulting the face they share.

“Nothing.”

The blonde twin scrunches his face. “Hah?” Then says almost to himself but certainly loud enough for Osamu to hear, _“What am I doing, asking someone who’s not even in a relationship?”_

“Jackass. My shop isn't even a love consultation clinic, I don't know why ya keep on coming here."

But he still continues. "Anyway, I said do nothing. Hinata-kun’s seemed nothing but earnest. Besides, he openly shows that he loves you, right? It’s also kinda sickening to be in the same room as you guys. So I really don’t get what yer worried about.” Osamu’says, nonchalant, as he readies himself to go back to work.

A few memories come to mind. Shouyo’s hand which always seemed to seek his; a smile just for him; how they seem to always end up next to each other whenever they were in one place; how he always seems to say _I love you_ at the best moments and how it hits him that much harder— _he loves me. Me._

Osamu then hands Atsumu a paper bag. “Here, take this and go home already.”

“’SAMUUU!!” Atsumu sniffles.

“Oh, one more thing, lesser twin. Come join Sunarin and I for dinner some time.”

* * *

The realization of what Osamu last said comes to Atsumu after he was three bites into the fatty tuna goodness.

“OH MY GOD.”

Still, Atsumu didn’t have a problem sleeping since that night.

**V.**

“Shou-chan!”

“Oikawa-san!”

The con artist-looking guy, Kuroo, comes between the two who were hugging each other. “Alright, that’s enough, chibi-chan. You guys should get ready for the interview.”

Atsumu decides that he likes the guy more now. Draping his forearm on Shouyo’s shoulder, he says, “Yeah, could ya get your hands off _my_ wing spiker now? Don’t ya have yer own interview somewhere else, princess?”

Oikawa runs his hand through his ugly, dumb brown hair, “What can I do? It’s them who want an exclusive on _me_. But since Shou-chan convinced me, I’ve also agreed to having one with the lot of you too. Right, Shou-chan?” Then he links his arm with the tangerine’s. Atsumu thinks about borrowing Omi’s alcohol later.

“Yeah! It’s rare for you to be in Japan anymore, Oikawa-san, let alone with everyone we’ve played with before. So thanks!”

The tanned setter and captain of CA San Juan then ruffles _his_ boyfriend’s hair, “Of course! How could I say no to you?” Hinata laughs then excuses himself when he got called to the side and left, but not before saying _Play nice, you guys!_

Two tense seconds pass and Oikawa smirks. Does he think he looks cool?

“So, how’s it going with you love birds? Heard you were gonna do long distance soon. Any fights?”

“Dunno how it’s yer business but we’re _very_ fine, thank you very much.”

Atsumu feels a sense of _déjà vu_ when Bokuto skips over to them. “HEY, HEY, HEY! Fight? I wanna be on Tsum-tsum’s team! What are we fighting for?”

“I’ve said this before but settle your fights on the court. Oikawa. You should have—”

“Finish that and I’ll strangle you in your sleep, Ushijima.” Oh? Atsumu’s intrigued and files this information for another time.

“Ah, hey, Tooru-kun. Could ya stop being so clingy to Sho-kun? It’s disgusting. Thanks.”

Oikawa turns his attention back to Atsumu and his hideous dye job. “Why? Are you restricting his relationship with his friends?” He tilts his head and puts his fingers to his mouth. “That’s a red flag, plus, you’re not even married.”

Atsumu looks like he’d been slapped and splutters. “I’LL SHOW YOU STRANGLING—” Bokuto’s the only thing keeping Atsumu from moving.

Kageyama then happens to arrive at the party. “I heard fighting. Oikawa-san, Atsumu-san, if you get arrested, you won’t be able to play anymore.”

Face meet palm.

The initially bickering setters looked at each other for a second then stomped off to opposite directions. They’d face each other again on another day. They were so done, and it’s only morning.

**VI.**

Atsumu slams open the door to Onigiri Miya at six in the morning.

“’SAMU, I’M ENGAGED! ENGAGED!!”

“Yes, yes, I see the ring—please remove your grubby hand from my face." Osamu lets out a smile. "Congrats, you brat.” Then a sigh. He’s lucky the shop’s not open yet. His still can’t believe that his brother doesn’t care about his public image.

Atsumu looked ready to burst with his story. Feeling magnanimous, he decides to indulge his brother for now and asks for details. “So, how did it happen?”

“I woke up early to him brushing my hair back—and then, and then! Oh, ‘m not gonna tell you everything ‘cuz those are for my ears only. But he wanted to be the one to make a promise with me before he left for Brazil. Of course, I said yes!—Murata-kun,” Atsumu addresses one of the shop’s long-time employee, “Look, I’M ENGAGED!”

“Oh! Congratulations, Atsumu-chan!! Is it to Shouyo-kun?” Murata-san admires Atsumu’s ring with him.

“…’Tsumu. When did he ask again?”

“This morning! Weren't you listenin'?”

“So why are you here?”

The blonde twin tilts his head, confused. “To tell you the news. Feel special, stupid ‘Samu, you’re the first—and I'm usually not up this early!”

“…So you left Shouyo-kun. After saying yes and wearing the ring,” Osamu deadpans. How he thrives as the setter of one of the V-League’s best teams, he doesn’t know.

“SHIT!”


End file.
